


Feliz Navidad! (Merry Christmas)

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [1]
Category: Lost Girl (TV), Station 19 (TV), The Good Doctor (TV 2017), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: Booty Calls, Christmas Time, Christmas tree shopping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Station 19/The InBetween/Lost Girl/The Good Doctor Christmas Drabbles(other fandoms may be added later)
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Tom Hackett/Brian Currie
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. STATION 19-ANDREA AND ROBERT.THE INBETWEEN-TOM AND BRIAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackamyethyist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackamyethyist), [bartonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonclan/gifts), [TheFaeDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaeDemon/gifts), [JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/gifts), [AutumnWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolfe/gifts), [Kcrocks1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrocks1987/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Tigergirl1223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/gifts), [Periwinkle00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle00/gifts), [Aquandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquandine/gifts), [KatherineRus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineRus/gifts), [Megeen1602](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megeen1602/gifts), [Wahboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahboop/gifts), [Soquilii9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/gifts), [T8037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T8037/gifts), [jessygrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessygrl/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Sully (Robert) shop for a Christmas Tree (Station 19)  
> Tom and Brian (The InBetween) happen to be there at the same time

Andy Herrera:"Don't you LOVE IT-Christmas time?"

Robert Sullivan: "I didn't used to...more now." 

"Awww...mereces un besito" (you deserve a kiss). Andy stops walking and standing on tip-toe, awards him

a kiss.

As they continue walking through the rows and rows of natural trees, someone calls out (in a slight British

accent) "CAPTAIN! SULLY SULLIVAN!"

They turn to see Detective Tom Hackett, and his Husband, Dr. Brian Currie, hailing them from another row.

After introductions and handshakes all around, the four debate the 'protocol' of when the tree should go up:

Andy and Brian are of the same mind, that the 13th of December isn't too early; Sully and Tom say that it

is. Both, of course, have given in to their partner's insistence that NO TIME is too early to put up the tree.

Tom and Brian find the one that hey want soon after, leaving the couple to go down a number of additional 

isles until Ms Herrera proclaims that the twelve foot monstrosity looming before them is the one they must

have...$325 later, plus $200 more for ornaments, tinsel, etc (at least the delivery is included in the cost of the

tree), and they are on their way home. Their FIRST CHRISTMAS together! Andy is so excited, and her mood is 

infectious: Sullivan can help but match her delighted grin.

"This Christmas will be perfect, even I don't get a single gift...I have what I want, what I've been looking for all

these years-YOU, Robert Sullivan. Only you."

"I can honestly say the same, Andrea Herrera. I feel complete now, for the first time since Claire."

"Robbie...I want you to talk to me about her. It's OK. You loved her, you married her. I will never make you feel

that you can remember her, or visit her. Just know that-OK?

"OK. Thank you for that."

"And you love me."

"Yep."

"And you're gonna sex the hell out of me when we get home."

'Yep, again."


	2. THE GOOD DOCTOR-AUDREY AND NEIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey Lim and Neil Melendez 'drabble' in which they have a  
> relationship-defining discussion

"You're okay with being stuck with me, instead of having your family in?" Neil Melendez asks this  
half-joking, while paying close attention to her answer. When she stays silent, and doesn't answer right  
away, he re-asks his question.

"We're...sort of estranged, my family and I", she finally replies. My parents had a different future envisioned  
for me: ADMINISTRATOR of a hospital, NOT lowly work-a-day surgeon. Or maybe CEO or President of their  
financial concerns-their hotels, or Shanghai-based companies. They feel that I betrayed them, used their money to  
complete med school under false pretenses...I guess I kind of did." More minutes of silence, then: "Being here with  
you is all that I need. I don't need anything, or anyone else."

Melendez isn't sure how to respond, and says so.

"You don't say anything. Just hold me. And later, 'do me'...that's all."


	3. Bo and Lauren (Lost Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren's dilemma during the Christmas Holiday

The same discussion, many times over: Bo's need to fortify herself with frequent sex, and  
multiple sex partners. Intellectually, Lauren knows that Bo does these things to survive. An  
 _EXCUSE_ to carry on the way that she does? Possibly in part. Above all, the issue  
is clear: There is very little that Lauren won't do for Bo, and the reverse is definitely true.  
So: accept the comely brunette for who and what she is? SHARE her with the parade of lovers that  
keep her so vibrant, so alive? Or walk away. End it. Not the choice she wants to make-is it the choice  
that she _must make_ , for her own mental and emotional health?

Here's what she knows: she is in love with Bo, and Bo with her. They are devoted to one another. This  
despite the 'in-betweens' (dalliances out side the relationship, by both parties). Does she save HERSELF, or  
try to save them BOTH? Nothing has to decided now; after the New Year, perhaps.


End file.
